inland_empirefandomcom-20200214-history
Rabbits (Transcript)
In INLAND EMPIRE First Appearance Jane sits on the couch, Suzie irons. Jack enters. Applause. Jack sits. Jane: I am going to find out one day. Suzie: When will you tell it? Jack: Who could have known? Jane: What time is it? Laughter. Jack stands. Jack: I have a secret. Jane: There have been no calls today. Laughter Jack sits. Suzie walks over. A light tapping sound is heard outside. Jack: I hear someone. Suzie laughs nervously. Jane: I do not think it will be much longer now. Jack gets up, opens door. Leaves. He enters the Mansion, where he seemingly conjures up the meeting of Janek and the Phantom in which the Phantom asks for an opening. Second Appearance Jane sits alone on the couch. The room suddenly turns red and an ominous noise starts. A red flame, like the tip of a matchstick, appears at upper stage left. Suzie enters from behind, carrying two candles held high over her head. The room briefly goes back to its normal color (although the flame remains), and Suzie fades away while Jack manifests, from the waist up, hellishly highlighted in red. Jack then disappears, Suzie reappears, and the room goes red again. Following this, Jack is seen entering Mr. K's office and sitting at the desk. Moments later, he has been replaced by Mr. K. Third Appearance Jane and Jack on the couch, Suzie is ironing. The phone rings. They all look at it, but no one answers for a long time. Finally, Jack gets up and answers, but says nothing. Sue is on the other end, yelling for Billy. '' Laughter.'' Fourth Appearance The Polish men's séance room transforms into the Rabbits' home. Marek turns into Jane. Darek turns into Jack. Franciszek turns into Suzie. Suzie irons, Jack and Jane are on the couch. At the start of the scene, the Rabbits are shot from a different angle than all other scenes, presumably to match the fade. Jane: I am going to found out one day. Suzie: It was red. Jack: Where was I? Jane: This isn’t the way it was. Laughter The room turns red; the Rabbits now speak in warped, prerecorded sounding voices. Jack: (stands) It was the man in the green coat. Jane: It had something to do with the telling of time. Fifth Appearance Nikki kills the Phantom outside the Rabbits' door. Inside, Jane sits, Jack stands, Suzie irons. The door begins to open; they all turn. There is a bright light from outside. '' When we next see the Rabbits' home, the Rabbits are gone and Nikki is inside.'' More Things That Happened (Deleted Scenes) First Appearance Jack is on the phone in the Rabbits' home, while Suzie irons and Jane sits on the couch. Jack appears to be listening in on Nikki's call to Devon, while the Phantom's voice torments her. Jack hears a horrible buzzing. Jack: There's something here! It is unclear if Nikki hears Jack, but she immediately tells Devon, "There's something here." Second Appearance After Nikki's friend tells her story about entering an unrecognizable hotel to have an affair, Jack is seen walking down the hotel hallway from Axxon N., now seen in full color. He walks down a staircase and exits out a door. Rabbits (original web series) Note: The episodes were initially shot the way they are presented on the Mystery Disc of The Lime Green Set, without any cuts. However, they were then chopped up and released as shorter episodes for initial release on David Lynch's website. The transcripts follow the DVD episode numbering, but note where the original episode breaks were. Episode 1 Jane sits on the couch, Suzie irons. In silence. For a long time. Jack enters; applause. Jack sits. Jane: I am going to find out one day. Suzie: When will you tell it? Jack: Were there any calls? Jane: What time is it? Laughter. Jack stands. Jack: I have a secret. Jane: There have been no calls today. Laughter. Jack sits. Jack: I am not sure. Suzie walks over to the couch. Applause. Jack: A coincidence. Suzie laughs. Suzie: Do not forget that today is Friday. Laughter. Suzie: Where was it? Light tapping is heard from outside. Jack: I hear someone. Jane: There is something I would like to say to you, Suzie. Laughter. Jack gets up, exits. Website Episode 1 breaks here; the next portion was Website Episode 2. Jack re-enters. Applause. Jack sits. Suzie: Oh? Jack: It must be after 7pm. Suzie: I have heard those things being said before. Jack: I will bet you’re both wondering. Jane: It is still raining. Suzie: I have misplaced it. I am sure of it now. Jane: All day. Laughter. Jack: It was a man in a green suit. Jane: Why? Jack: It may even be later. Suzie: I am going to get them. Suzie exits into the back room. Jack stands, then sits. Jack: Where was I? Jane: I only wish that they would go somewhere. Jack: I almost forgot. Jack stands, exits. He shuts the door twice behind him. Jack re-enters. Applause. Jack sits. Jack: (loudly) Were you blond? Suzie? Jane: I could hear it also. Jack: When it happens, you will know it. Sound of a match striking. The entire room turns red. Suzie re-enters, holding a lit candle in each hand, high above her head. A strange disembodied face appears floating in the air and speaks in a low, unintelligible voice. Suzie holds the candles towards the being. Suzie exits into the back room. '' ''Abrupt cut to black. '' ''Fade back in. Suzie enters, stands behind couch. Website Episode 2 breaks here; Website Episode 4 overlaps with the end of Episode 2, beginning with the fade-in, then continues: Suzie: There was a call for you earlier in the day. Jack: We are not going anywhere. Jane: I almost forgot. Jack: I knew that was what happened each time I thought about it. Jane: Are you going to tell? Jack: It is the rain. Jane: I was wondering when Suzie was going to do that. Jack: Who was it? Suzie: It must be the rain. Jane: It is 11:15pm. It is dark outside. Laughter. Jack: Quiet! Light tapping is heard from outside. Jack stands, opens the door and looks out for awhile, then exits. Jack re-enters. Applause. Jack sits. Jack: Let me tell you. Jane: I do not think it is the rain. Suzie: He goes to work each morning, and then he comes back home each night. Jack: It may have been a coincidence. Suzie sits in between Jack and Jane. The three huddle together. Jane: It did not happen that way. Episode 2 Website Episode 6 begins here. Jane sits on the couch, Suzie irons. Jane: When did you say that? Suzie: It was the voice of a man. Jane: I do not think it will be much longer now. Suzie: Where is it that you think I went? Laughter. Jane: I was speaking about the other night. Suzie: I do not know where Jack is. Jane: I was near the harbor after it happened. It was raining. Suzie: It is 8:35pm. Jane: Who was on the phone? Laughter. Suzie: It is still raining. Jack enters. Applause. Jack sits. Jane: It has always been like that. Jack: When did you go out? Jane: I have known since I was seven. Laughter. Jack: It happens all the time. The phone rings. Suzie stops ironing. It rings for awhile. CLOSE-UP of the phone. This is the only change in camera angle in the entire series. Jack gets up and answers the phone. Suzie turns. Suzie: There is no moon tonight. Jane: I said it looks like it is still raining. Suzie: Where was it, exactly? Do you remember? Jane: Is it that late? Jack hangs up the phone, sits. Jack: Since then? Suzie: And getting darker. Website Episode 6 breaks here; the next portion was Website Episode 8. Jane: I saw it, too. Laughter. Jack: I am not sure. Jane: I went earlier, when it was just light. Jack: I need to tell you something. Suzie: It was red. Suzie walks over, stands behind couch. Jack: Did he say anything? Suzie: You could not do anything? Jane: No one can know about this. Suzie exits into the back room. Light tapping is heard from outside. Jack gets up, opens the door. Jane: It happened to me only once. Jack exits. Jane: It’s past midnight! Jack enters. Applause. Jack sits. Jane: All day. Laughter. Suzie: (O.S.) ''There is something here! Jane: It happened like that earlier. Jack: Who could have known? ''Sound of a match striking. The entire room turns red. Suzie re-enters, holding a lit candle in each hand, high above her head. A strange disembodied face appears floating in the air and speaks in a low, unintelligible voice. Suzie holds the candles towards the face. The room goes pitch dark; only the face remains. The room then returns to normal. Suzie disappears a few beats later. Suzie re-enters, stands behind the couch. Suzie: I heard it too. Jack: Do not forget what I have told you. The door opens. There is a scream. The room goes dark; there is a bright light from outside. The room returns to normal. Suzie gets up and closes the door. Suzie: And then, there it was. Jack: No. Nothing. Jane: Well, then. It must be very dark. Suzie sits in between Jack and Jane. The three huddle together. Jack: It was the man in the green coat. Jane: I wonder who I will be. Lost Episode Website Episode 3—not on DVD The room is empty. For a long time. The room goes out of focus for a moment. Jane enters. Applause. Jane walks to the front of the couch. this appearance, unlike the other episodes, she is played by Rebekah del Rio. Jane: (chanting) ''The groom. Something’s wrong. Cold siren. Dark, smiling teeth. Moving wing fingers. Smoke. Oil. Heat. ''A flaming match, seen from the front, manifests in the air behind Jane. Jane: (chanting) ''Mirror. Smear of blood. Eye open. Darkness. All wet. Bug in bed, torn. Bug in bed, crawling. Oh, there. Moose. ''Jane bows, disappears. Applause. Scott Website Episode 5 The room is empty. The room goes out of focus for a moment. Jack enters. Applause. Jack walks to the front of the couch. Jack: Distant siren. An old, warm rug. A dog crawls. (Hums) ''Oh. Oh. Something’s wrong. Something’s wrong. Oh. ''(Hums) '' ''A flaming match, seen from the front, manifests in the air behind Jack. Jack: The dog crawls. Lights blow out. A wind. Dark. Smiling teeth. (Hums) ''A swollen tongue. The dog crawls. The socket drips. Disease. Hot electricity. Barbed wire, sharp, tearing open red and wiggling wet dogs. ''(Hums) ''Running, swollen blue feet. Tearing, scraping. Black old blood. Yellow. Saliva. Dark room. Broken window. Green tear. Vinyl knife. ''(Hums) Jack bows. Jack: Blood. Burn. Bulb. Legs high. Jack bows. Jack hums, then bows again. Jack: Cold. Jack disappears. Applause. Naomi Website Episode 7 The room is empty. The room goes out of focus for a moment. Suzie enters. Applause. Suzie walks to the front of the couch. Suzie: (Hums) ''An old, warm rug. A dog crawls. Oh. Oh. Something’s wrong. Oh. Oh. ''A flaming match, seen from the front, manifests in the air behind Suzie. Suzie: The dog crawls. Lights blown out. A wind. Dark. Smiling teeth. A swollen tongue. The dog crawls. The socket drips. Disease. Hot electricity. (Hums) ''Barbed wire, sharp, tearing open red and wiggling wet dogs. Running, swollen blue feet. Tearing, scraping. Black old blood. Yellow. Saliva. Dark room. Broken window. ''(Hums) ''Band-aid. Old grease cotton. ''(Hums) ''Green tear. Vinyl knife. ''(Hums) ''Steam blood. Burn. ''(Hums) ''Bulb. Chord. Bugs wiggle on their backs. ''(Hums) ''Legs high. Ceiling drip. Cold, distant siren. ''(Hums) ''Distant ships. Distant ships. Distant ships. ''(Hums) ''Moving wing. Fingers. Old skin. ''Suzie bows. Suzie: (Hums) ''Smoke. Oil, heat. Mirrors. Smear of blood. Eye opens darkness. ''Suzie disappears. Applause.